


broken promises

by alephnull



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drabble, F/M, Kinda, Short, also yes the 'other woman' is kit snicket the loml, depends on how you interpret it, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alephnull/pseuds/alephnull
Summary: Olaf’s love life has never been simple, and he’s never been one to keep his promises either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [read part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021343)
> 
> based on the tumblr prompt _you promised me you’d never talk to them again_. [tumblr](https://kitsnxcket.tumblr.com/post/157293195661/hey-there-glad-to-see-this-blog-asoue-fic-is)

Electricity seems to spread throughout the entire room. The only sound that can be heard is the monotonous _click, clack_  of a ridiculously high pair of heels and wheezy breathing which seems far too loud.

“Our contract requires give and take from both sides, Olaf,” the woman drawls, a hint of venom in her tone. “I believe you have forgotten your give.”

“You fucking idiot, Esmé.”

“Am I an idiot, now?”

An exhalation of breath—it feels too drawn out, as if time has frozen just to allow the sound to permeate the atmosphere.

“Shut up. It’s not what you think it is. I hate her, you hate her.”

And then time unfreezes and it all goes too fast. _Slap._

“You didn’t seem to be _hating_  her! I told you to never speak to that bitch again!” the elaborately dressed woman snarls, grabbing Olaf’s exposed bicep to dig her nails in. “You told me that I was the only woman you’d ever spend time with alone!”

This stupid, _stupid_  woman. How _dare_  she? As soon as the shock has registered in the man’s mind, he straightens his back in order to face his girlfriend.

“You…”

“I did indeed,” she snaps back instantly, staring red hot daggers back at her boyfriend.

The room seems to vibrate with the tension for a splitsecond before Olaf acted. He does not waste his time slapping the moron back; he instead grips the dumb bimbo by the throat, hands clasping around her firmly, but not squeezing. Filthy fingernails dig into soft skin as the taller of the two leans in to whisper in Esmé’s ear.

“I believe that, too, breaks our contract, darling,” he murmurs softly, fury flowing through his veins.

From his position, Olaf can just see Esmé’s hazel eyes widen; she seems to have turned into a statue, whether from shock or from fear who knows.

“You wouldn’t dare,” she chokes out eventually, blinking rapidly as she clenches her teeth together. “You can’t.”

“I can.”

Nothing seems to move or to even dare breathe for seemingly eternity, but then it does all at once. Olaf removes his hands, only leaving crimson stains where his fingertips had laid, and Esmé storms out of the room immediately, slamming the door.

Olaf is left panting as if he has just run a marathon, and his thoughts are running their own marathon it seems. His body feels numb and he takes a seat. The idiot will return soon, begging like a lost puppy. Like the stupid slut she is.


End file.
